1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coverlets and in particular to coverlets which are suitable to cover non-ambulatory patients during transportation in shower chairs and mobile commodes.
2. Description of Prior Art
Non-ambulatory patients in health care facilities, nursing homes, convalescent hospitals and other places must frequently be moved about such facilities for bodily cleansing and hygiene purposes. Presently, patients are commonly transported in shower chairs and mobile commodes while wrapped in ordinary blankets, however, blankets are often rearranged by patients or accidentally slip, thereby exposing portions of patients in an undignified and embarrassing manner. Concern for the rights of patients in health care and convalescent facilities is mandated both by the Federal requirements for certification as a provider of such services, and by requirements of the states.
Coverlets per se are not new, and commonly fasten in the back by tie arrangements. Various articles exist that can be used to cover non-ambulatory patients during transportation, including the articles of U.S. Pat. No. Des. 184,085, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,031,676, Des. 227,518, 3,742,519 and Des. 267,206. Despite the availability of such articles, there exists a need in the art for a coverlet that will prevent the undignified exposure of patients during transportation, yet is easily and quickly placed about patients and does not interfere with the moving portions of shower chairs and mobile commodes.